You belong with me
by InThePain
Summary: Jisbon 100%.
1. Mariposas

_Esta es mi primera fanfic sobre The Mentalist!, no si os gustar , no tengo bastante imaginación,me gustar a que me dejaran rewiews antes de nada, buen día. :)_

El dia no transcurria normal , a la superagente especial del CBI : Teresa Lisbon le faltaba algo , y ese algo era la persona que mas le estresaba, si ees Patrick Jane.., desde que se entero que esta con Lorelei, a la que no la tiene mucho aprecio, esta sintiendo cosas muy raras, a lo que no queria llamarlas amor.  
De repente estando tan tranquila , llega el agente Cho con nuevas noticias:

-Jefa, necesito que me firme estos papeles para hacer una justificacion.-el agente suspiro-

-Emm si si si claro-oculta su cara confusa y triste-

- Le ocurre algo?-se fija en su cara un poco confusa y suspira-  
-No no-sonrie y le firma los papeles con delicadeza-

-Muchas gracias jefa, que tenga un buen dia.-sonrie y se va educadamente-

El dia acabo y Lisbon estaba llena de torres de papeles algo estresada, era lo peor de lo peor..  
asi que decidi sali a tomar un poco de aire,cuando de repente dio la mirada y vio a un hombre alto,con traje y rubio, supondria que seria el se orito Jane , con "su nueva novia", de repente se dieron un beso muy muy apasionado, y Lisbon sin poder dar cr dito, aplasto todos los papeles, y se dirigio a el , muy enfadada,celosa.

-¡ Eh tú¡ pero que narices haces vageando por aqui?-le pega un grito sin poder remediarlo-

-Pero Lisbon si yo ya no estoy en el CBI no se a que narices viene esto.-suspira-

-La verdad es que venia a preguntarme como estabas, pero.. sabes que ? déjalo ya he visto que estas muy bien, que te vaya bien Jane -coje su bolso y sale educadamente fingiendo que tiene celos y que ella querría estar en el lugar de Lorelei-

La noche es fría en Sacramento, demasiado fría Lisbon esta caminando y de repente y desgraciadamente le pilla un bochorno de lluvia, lo que le faltaba como si el día no hubiera sido bastante malo , recurrió a irse corriendo antes de que se empapara y tuviera riesgos de cojer un catarro de estos de dio una ducha caliente para olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenia, y vio peliculas románticas algo que le dio más depresión todavía,¡vaya dia!

A Jane tampoco le fue el día muy bien,no sabia que querían expresar las palabras reproducidas sobre Lisbon,algo que le mantuvo aturdido y muy despierto toda la noche..aunque..la noche estuvo bastante movidita para el, Al lado de Lorelei, donde acabo junto ella en su cama,aunque despues de todo,estaba demasiado arrepentido, pensó que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Lisbon, pensando pensando... se quedo dormido.

Se hizo de dia en Sacramento, para Lisbon el dia transcurrio normal, siempre realizaba su rutina normal es decir su rutina diaria, cuando se incorporo a su despacho tuvo la visita de su jefe superior y Hightower.

-Señorita Lisbon ¿tiene un momento,por favor?.-narró la señorita Hightower.

-Si si claro,pasen-les retira la puerta con amabilidad para que puedan pasar-

-La otra semana estuvimos revisando el rendimiento de el CBI sin Jane y a pesar de la situación que ha liado necesitamos que vuelva, si no esto se va al garete.-se pone seria-

-Pero, yo no se donde esta..-le miente.-

-Le diremos a Van Pelt donde reside,y por cierto no le quiteis el ojo a esa tal Lorelei me da que esconde algo,que tenga un buen dia señorita-Hightower y el jefe supremo abandonan el despacho y Lisbon suspira-

Lisbon abandona el despacho para enconmendarle las tareas a sus agentes, y se dirige a Van Pelt.

-Grace por favor localiza a Jane, Hightower me ha dicho que vuelve.-suspira-

-Oh claro jefa, ahora mismo.-enciende el ordenador y empieza a buscarlo-

-Umm es extraño ahora mismo se encuentra en una Iglesia, si no me equivoco, aunque estos chismes suelen ser traicioneros,¡ya sabe usted jefa la tecnología!-suelta una carcajada-

-Lisbon se rie y se dirige para salir fuera,se dirige a la iglesia y busca a Jane-

Jane-lo encuentra y le mira.-

¿Que quieres ahora?-la mira mal-

Mira solo venia a decirte que siento si ayer me porte de una forma depesctiva contigo de verdad, no me acostumbro a ver a la gente con alguien despues de todo lo que tuve que pasar-suspira.-

¡Woah!,eso en ti que raro..estas perdonada-sonrie-

Y ahora a lo que iba, Hightower a venido a decirme que puedes volver pero que si no quieres que te vaya bien..me alegro de que ahora estés mejor que antes-sonrie-

-Estaba esperando que me dijeras eso, ¿por cierto no habras removido nada de mi super escritorio?-se rie-

-No no no nada de nada-se rie- Por cierto te tengo que dejar tenemos un caso nuevo y.. no puedo entretenerme si deseas seguir con nosotros pasate mañana por el CBI seras bien recibido.-sonrie-

Jane vio como se alejaba y sonrió,empezaba a sentir cosas que nunca estaba sitintiendo cuando con Lisbon solo habia una relacion odio ¿como podia ser esto?! ¿podra decirle lo que se siente?


	2. Nuevo día

_Gracias por mi primera rewiew, esto me anima a seguir con la historia, no tengo mucha imaginación ya que.. como sabrán tengo estudios,tareas,.. & cosas que fin gracias por leer y disfruten el capitulo. :)_

* * *

_Amanecía__ en Sacramento, y era un nuevo día, eso para la agente Lisbon, quería significar un día nuevo lleno de nuevos problemas y marrones, y sobre todo la espera de Jane,algo que para ella no era seguro, se levanto, se ducho, se arreglo, y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar y prendió la tele:_

**Vaya día me espera-suspiro agobiada-**

****_Lisbon acabo de espabilarse y se dirigió al coche donde llego a su queridisimo CBI , alli se encontró con sus queridisimos agentes ; Rigsby,Van Pelt muy espabilados contando chistes, eso a Lisbon le llamo la atención y se informo con una breve pregunta :_

**¿Que son esas risas? ¿Que hacéis?-se rie-**

**Oh jefa solo estábamos..-Cho se calla con brevedad-**

**Si no pasa nada-Lisbon rie- Habra que reírnos por que esta situación es de caballo..¡Ah! se me olvidaba , ayer Hightower me dijo que.. Jane es probable que vuelva aunque no se sabe...-suspira-**

**¿Ah si?-hablan los tres a la vez-**

**Bueno se supone no es que fuera a ser un hecho muy real, el me dijo que aqui estaria, pero nunca puedes confiar en este hombre..-se pone nerviosa y suspira-**

**Pero..jefa..¿a usted le importa?-Pregunta Rigsby con un platano en la mano-**

**¿Jane? no no...-miente y se pone nerviosa- Solo me importa los casos , por que si no hacemos algo esto se ira al garete-suspira-**

**Ya ya..-suspira Van Pelt-**

**Bueno..pues voy a meterme al despacho ya si necesitais algo solo venid y ya os dire-se rie-**

**Claro jefa-asienten los 3 y Lisbon pasa a su despacho-**

_Pasaban las horas y Lisbon cada vez estaba más nerviosa esperando en la ventana a que apareciera un hombre alto , algo rubio con un traje un poco viejo,ya eran las 11 de la mañana y todavia no se habia presentado.. a lo mejor se querria olvidar de todo y no volver nunca más,ahora que habia encontrado la felicidad y el amor...seria mejor esperar un poco más,de repente alguien llamo a la puerta de Lisbon, quien estaba un poco dormida la verdad (de tanto esperar) y abrio y no se lo esperaba..pero si era el.. ¡¿pero a estas horas?!, eso era algo que le extraño cada vez mas._

__**Hola..perdón por llegar tarde , es que anoche no dormir nada.. estaba un poco nervioso-rie-**

**Umm por ser el primer día no pasa nada-se rie- pero solo hoy, no por que ahora estés feliz tienes que saltarte las horas de trabajo..-refunfuña- **

**Lisbon...¿otra vez peleas? ¡por dios que es el primer día!-suspira-**

**Vale vale.. por cierto Hightower me ha dicho que..-se traba-**

**Que?-le mira serio-**

**Es que no quiero estropear tu primer dia pero voy a tener que hacerlo , lo siento- suspira-**

**Desembucha-la mira-**

**Hightower me ha dicho que tenemos que estar pendiente de Lorelei.. podria estar buscandote por convinencia o por que quiere adivinar algo por que si ha mantenido relacion todos estos años con Jonh El Rojo, puede esconder algo..-se pone seria-**

**Ella no ha hecho ni hará nada-se pone serio-**

**Mira eso es lo que me ha dicho si te parece bien o mal no es mi problema yo tengo que cumplir y ya esta-le mira-**

**¿Que quieres estropearme la vida?-se empieza a cabrear-**

**Yo no te quiero estropear la vida ni nada de eso, es más me alegro de que hayas encontrado la felicidad y estés muy bien Jane, te lo digo enserio, pero debo cumplir con el trabajo, lo siento de verdad-se lo dice sensatamente aguantándose las lagrimas-**

**No quiero que la metas en lios ¿vale?,prometemelo.**

**Claro claro , te lo prometo.-suspira-**

****_Lisbon y Jane salieron y se dirigieron al coche donde iban a buscar a Lorelei para hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio, Lisbon no la podia ver el hecho de que Jane estuviera con esa tal harpia que lo unico que buscaba era interes, era asqueroso, pero tendria que abrir los ojos y saber que Jane nunca la querria ,algo que era doloroso al pensarlo, pero la vida era asi,nada se podia hacer,al respecto.._

__**Bueno ya estamos aqui ahora dime donde esta tu señorita, Hightower y el jefe nos esperan para el pequeño "interrogatorio"-hace comas con los dedos-**

**¿Por que haces eso?-la mira raro-**

**Por que seguramente no sea un interrogatorio si no un juicio y de los largos , el jefe superior siempre se enrolla con eso de narrar todo lo que ha hecho anteriormente..ya me entiendes tu..-se rie-**

**Caso curioso, bueno vale-se rie-**

_Llegaron al lugar, donde habia una amplia sala, alli estaba Lorelei esperando a Jane solamente se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio que venia Lisbon tambien._

**Hola Lorelei-sonrie- Esta es Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon, es mi jefa de la que te hable ayer- se rie-**

**Amm pues..encantada de conocerte-sonrie falsalmente y le aprieta la mano a Lisbon-**

**Lo mismo digo-sigue el apreton de manos-**

****Despues llegaron todos los agentes del CBI y comenzo el jucio, donde Jane iba a soltar algo que a Lisbon le romperia el corazon..y podria estar muy triste y simplemente por alguien que..antes odiaba..pero que ahora le empezaba a gustar..

**Bueno emm...si... Lorelei y yo...mantuvimos relaciones , pero solo fue una vez..-se pone nervioso y sonrojado-**

****¿Cual sera la reaccion de Lisbon? ¿Que pasara con todo esto?


End file.
